1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to information processing apparatus and methods making use of a 3D model (3D shape) prepared by use of 3D-CAD.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, articles of three-dimensional shape such as parts constituting goods and products or the like (hereinafter referred to simply as parts) have been designed heretofore using CAD apparatus (particularly, 3D-CAD apparatus).
Molds for producing the parts were prepared on the basis of the design.
For making use of the design information prepared by the CAD apparatus, attribute information of dimensions, dimensional tolerances, geometrical tolerances, notes, symbols, etc. was inputted into the 3D model (3D shape).
The attribute information is inputted into the 3D model by indicating and selecting each of surfaces, edges, center lines, vertexes, or the like of the 3D model. For example, in the case of the 3D model as shown in FIG. 24 (a front view, a plan view, and a side view of which are presented in FIG. 25), the attribute information is inputted, for example, as shown in FIG. 26. Here the attribute information includes:
(A) dimensions such as distances (lengths, widths, thicknesses, etc.), angles, hole diameters, radii, chamfering, etc.; and dimensional tolerances following the dimensions;
(B) geometrical tolerances and dimensional tolerances attached to surfaces, edges, etc. without input of dimensions;
(C) notes which are information to be informed of or instructed for machining or manufacturing of parts, units, or products;
(D) symbols preliminarily determined as rules, such as surface roughness or the like; and so on.
Methods of adding the attribute information to the 3D model are generally classified under two kinds below.
(1) For adding the dimensions, dimensional tolerances, geometrical tolerances, notes, and symbols,                it is necessary to use dimension lines and projection lines for writing the dimensions and dimensional tolerances, and        it is necessary to use leader lines for writing the geometrical tolerances, notes, and symbols.        
(2) For adding the dimensional tolerances, geometrical tolerances, notes, and symbols without dimensions,                it is unnecessary to use the dimension lines and projection lines, and        it is necessary to use the leader lines for writing the dimensional tolerances, geometrical tolerances, notes, and symbols.        
The molds heretofore were manufactured by making use of the 3D model. In this case, it was necessary to perform inspection to check whether a fabricated mold, and molded products made by the mold were obtained as designed.
The methods of adding the attribute information to the 3D model, as in the above conventional example, had the following problems.
In the case of (1) above, the dimensions and dimensional tolerances, and the dimension lines and projection lines for writing of those became complicated to make it hard to identify the shape and the attribute information of the 3D model.
If the model is of relatively simple shape, as shown in FIG. 24, and if the number of attribute information pieces is about several ten, the model can be identified somehow or other. However, if the model is of complicated shape or large shape, several hundred to several thousand attribute information pieces are added to the 3D model according to necessity and it will be extremely difficult to read the attribute information because of “overlapping of attribute information pieces with each other,” “overlapping of the attribute information with the dimension lines, projection lines, or leader lines,” “difficulties in identifying start positions of the dimension lines, projection lines, or leader lines,” and so on (e.g., even the step shape at a corner of FIG. 26 is a little hard to identify).
In such cases as described above, it is hard for the operator himself or herself inputting the attribute information to identify the input information, and it becomes difficult for the operator to check the input contents, i.e., to input the attribute information itself.
It also becomes extremely hard to read associated attribute information. The attribute information becomes occupying a great space relative to the 3D model and it becomes impossible to view the shape of the 3D model and the attribute information simultaneously on a display screen of limited size.
Concerning the attribute information to be indicated on a so-called sectional view or the like (for example, the depth of a counterbore of 12±0.1 in FIG. 26), it is hard to view and identify its indicating place in the 3D model.
Concerning the attribute information to be indicated on a so-called sectional view or the like (for example, internal surface shapes of walls with structures on the both sides of FIG. 38), it is hard to view and identify its indicating place in the 3D model.
A fine, complicated, local shape of the 3D model is largely enlarged into a display state large enough to recognize the shape, and in this display state the dimensions and others are set in appropriate size. However, when the dimensions and others set in this way are wholly displayed at a low display magnification, they are displayed in a small display state, which poses a problem that it is necessary to search carefully for those dimensions in order to view them. In the worst case, there will arise a problem that incorrect machining or the like is done without noting the dimensions and others attached to the model. Further, on the occasion of viewing the fine, complicated, local shape and dimensions of the 3D model, the dimensions and others attached to the entire shape are displayed in an extremely large size, so as to cause a problem of difficulty in viewing.
In the case of (2) above, the dimension lines and projection lines do not have to be written, but the use of the leader lines makes the leader lines complicated and makes it hard to view the shape of the 3D model and the attribute information, as in the case of above (1). In the case of the complicated shape or the large shape, the number of attribute information pieces provided for the 3D model can be several hundred to several thousand according to necessity, and it becomes extremely hard to read the attribute information.
On the occasion of fabricating a mold and inspecting the complete mold, and molded products by the mold, for example, it becomes necessary to measure the dimensions and others. For that reason, the 3D model shape must be subjected to a measurement operation by a measurement function in order to read dimensional values.
In this case, it is necessary to indicate and select a portion becoming a reference of dimensions, for each portion of a surface, an edge, or the like to be read. Reading of dimensions of plural portions would require a number of operation times and a long operation of time. It is impossible to nullify the possibility of incorrect reading due to operation errors. Further, the operator is required to expend enormous efforts to read the dimensions of all the portions.
In the first place, the 3D model and the attribute information pieces are the information for machining and manufacturing of a part, a unit, or a product, and the information should be efficiently transmitted in a readily discernible manner and without misunderstanding from an inputting operator as a designing person to viewing operators as engineers for machining, manufacturing, inspection, and so on. The prior art described above failed to satisfy these and was apart from a form of industrially effective use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to add the attribute information to 3D data prepared by the CAD apparatus or the like so as to enable efficient and secure transmission of information in a discernible form. Another object is to enhance operability on the occasion of adding the attribute information.
Still another object is to implement efficient utilization of the attribute information added.
Still another object of the present invention is to implement efficient production of a part by making use of data prepared by the CAD apparatus or the like.
Still another object is to implement efficient execution of an inspection step, using data prepared by the CAD apparatus or the like.